The disclosed embodiments relate to wireless devices and wireless communication networks, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for determining a connection quality of a wireless device on a wireless network.
Wireless communications devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, handheld computers, etc., are becoming increasingly popular for both business and personal use. One advantage of such devices is their “wireless” aspect, allowing them to be utilized whenever and wherever a user desires. As the use of wireless devices grow, and as the associated wireless communications networks grow, users have an ever-increasing expectation of being able to connect with a wireless network at any location. Thus, one aspect of user satisfaction when utilizing a wireless device deals with the ability of the wireless device to establish a communications connection with a wireless network, as well as the ability of the wireless device to maintain that connection.